1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet device.
2. Related Art
A liquid jet head has been known which ejects droplets from nozzle orifices by pressurizing liquid using pressure generating mechanism such as a piezoelectric element or a heater element. A typical example of such liquid jet head is an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink droplets. For instance, JP-A-2005-096419 discloses a unit as an example of such foregoing ink jet recording head (unit). This unit includes, for example, head modules each having a nozzle plate or the like having nozzle orifices formed therethrough, and a passage-forming substrate having a pressure-generating chamber formed therein, the nozzle plate being joined to the passage-forming substrate, the head modules being covered with a head case and bonded to a fixing plate.
Also, for instance, JP-A-2001-293860 discloses an ink jet recording device having such foregoing ink jet recording head mounted thereon. The recording device has a cap member for closing a nozzle surface in which nozzle orifices of the ink jet recording head open, wherein viscous ink residue is forcibly removed, for example, by performing a sucking operation to suck the interior of the cap member covering the nozzle surface, so that nozzle orifice blockage is prevented.
However, as described above, the ink jet recording head has the plurality of the head modules fixed at a predetermined interval on the fixing plate. In other words, there is a clearance between the adjacent head modules fixed to the fixing plate. Therefore, when the cap member is brought into contact with an ink-ejecting surface of the ink jet recording head, deformation (curving) of the fixing plate may occur, causing misalignment of the nozzle orifices of different modules. Failing in alignment of the nozzle orifices impairs ink-droplet landing accuracy and disadvantageously degrades printing quality.